The Nightie Before Christmas
by utility - singer
Summary: My take on how charleybec's delightful Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree would continue. Thanks to her for allowing me to post this.


This bit of well, sexytime was inspired by charleybec's delightful _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree._ And the title was swiped from a silly thread from the facebook page. Thank you for allowing me to post this!

" _Last night, after we went to bed, I, uh, tried it on…"_

" _And?" Georg's mouth went dry at the thought of Maria wearing the sexy red negligee he'd bought for her._

 _Maria licked her lips and giggled. "Oh, you're going to love it, and I think red is now my new favorite color."_ She got a wickedly teasing look in her eye. "Would you like to see?" she whispered, lest one of the children overhear.

The heat coursing through his body all but answered for him. "What?' he asked, but it sounded more like a groan than a word.

She leaned closer, until her lips were brushing against his cheek, her breath hot in his ear. "I said, would you like to see? I tried it on, and I felt so...I didn't want to take it off. Let's not wait." As she pulled back to an upright position beside him once more, Maria discreetly pulled the collar of her dressing gown to the side, allowing him a glimpse of the red, lacy strap of the negligee against her the creaminess of her skin. As if the look in her eyes and the brush of her tongue along her bottom lip weren't enough, he watched as she silently mouthed, "Now?"

His headache disappeared, pushed away by thoughts of how he could possibly get her alone without rousing suspicion of the children. The only other person in the house that day was Max-Georg had always given the household staff Christmas Day off to spend with their own families-and Max was unlikely to appear anytime before noon. He didn't need to ponder for long.

"Father, can we go outside to try out our new sleds?" Kurt asked, and Friedrich looked quite hopeful, as he added, "We know we haven't had breakfast yet, but…"

Both boys were astonished when their father readily agreed. "Of course you can! All of you, in fact, go on outside and work up a big appetite. We'll have breakfast when we're, I mean, _you're_ finished." He turned toward Maria and winked, causing her cheeks to flush and a fresh thrill run through his veins.

"Won't you be coming with us?" Brigitta asked, as they went toward the back entry to put on boots, coats, and mittens.

"No, no, not this time, darling. I've had a terrible headache and would like to return to bed for a bit," Georg explained to his daughter.

"But what about you, Fraulein? Won't you be coming to play?"

Maria looked blankly at the girl, while Georg crafted a response. "Brigitta, I believe your Fraulein had some, ah, private matters she wanted to attend to, isn't that right, Maria?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Yes, of course." Maria tried to disguise the excitement she felt, knowing that within minutes she would reveal herself to her husband-to-be. She could barely do up the buttons on Gretl's coat while trying not to remember what it was like to be unbuttoning Georg's shirt the night before.

The children bundled against the cold, and one last reminder to Liesl to keep an eye on the little ones, Georg closed the door behind them. He took Maria's hand and led her quickly through the house, up the stairs, and down the hall to his bedroom. Pulling her into his arms, his lips captured hers with a gentle hunger, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. After some moments, Maria slowly broke away, took his hands, and placed them on the top button of her robe.

"Do you want to unwrap your present?"

They stared into each other's eyes as his fingers undid the small, pink satin buttons one at a time to her waist. Forgetting the rest, he slid the fabric off her shoulders, revealing her body in just the short, red, completely transparent nightie. His eyes darkened with lust, and his breath hitched as he pulled her to him again.

"I think it fits," she sputtered, anxious for his approval.

"Oh, my love, it is perfect. _You_ are perfect," he growled, moving his mouth from her cheek to her neck to her collarbone. His mouth still roaming across her silken skin, she slowly walked backward, pulling him toward the bed.

Maria crawled across the un-made bed before kneeling to face Georg. He stayed where he was, his conscience fighting his desire. Suddenly, she was nervous. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, "I...I thought, last night…"

He was beside her in an instant. "I did... _I do._ " He took her face in his hands, kissing her with all the passion he felt. His fingers were like fire on her skin, burning a trail down her neck to her shoulders, linking under the thin straps and pulling them down. His hands pressed the sheer fabric against her body as he followed it to the hem, snaking underneath and around, one reaching up to cup her perfect,full breast, the other around to squeeze her bottom. Maria's fingers twined through his thick, dark hair as her tongue traced his swollen lips.

 _Yes._

Georg moved his hand from her bottom to her hip, hooked one finger around the slender ribbon holding the cherry colored panty, which barely covered any bit of her, and tugged it away, exposing her fully. He slowly traced his way around her thigh coming very close to the warmth waiting between her legs. She whimpered and pushed toward him. He broke their kiss to whisper

" _Not yet."_

He pushed the sheer red fabric of the gown up at the same time he brought his lips to her navel, kissing and licking his way back up to her breasts, teasing one pink nib with his tongue while gently rolling the nipple of the other between his fingers until it was a hardened pebble under his touch. Georg went between the two until her entire body was quivering beneath him. Maria undid the tie on his robe and tried desperately to unbutton his pajama shirt.

 _Now._

Georg stopped, helped her remove his robe and shirt, and pulled his pants off his body. He moved between her knees and positioned himself above her, hip to hip, his rigid length pressing against her slick heat. Poised at her entrance, he waited for her to plead with him to take her. He went slowly, molding her softness with his hardness, until the low, sultry sounds coming from her throat devastated his control and he thrust hard and fast and deep until he exploded into her.

 _Love._

A soul-stirring kiss lasted until he fell from her, causing her to moan with disappointment. Georg pulled Maria into a full-body embrace, legs and arms intertwined, only the red fabric of the negligee, now pushed up around her shoulders, between them. Their eyes met, and Maria started to giggle softly.

"I do hope you aren't laughing at me, Fraulein," he purred, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, not at all, Captain. It's just that now I know exactly how much you like the color red."


End file.
